It Went from Fantasy it reality
by Crystal-M-Star
Summary: When Hermione and Draco reach a state of well being Draco looks for the future as Hermione looks back in the past that got them to where they are.
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
  
Mya laid in the hospital bed, holding one of her newborn baby girl cradled in her arms. Draco sat on the uncomfortable chairs next to the newly made mother, holding one of his newborn daughters and his newborn son in his arms.  
  
"So, What are we going to name them, love?" Draco softly and carefully asked, so as not to wake the babies.  
  
"I don't know... I guess we should start naming names. I wasn't expecting to have triplets." Mya stated with the same hushed tones.  
  
"Can we name our son Ashton, after your brother?" Draco gently suggested, knowing how she felt about her hidden life.  
  
"Okay, I've always liked that name. Why don't we name this one Annabelle, for my birth mother." She hesitantly suggested.  
  
"What ever you want, love. I always liked your mothers name, it good and strong, just like a Malfoy." Draco said reassuring her about the name she had chosen. "Lets name this one Amy."  
  
Mya nodded her head in agreement. "Okay so we have Ashton, Annabelle and Amy."  
  
"Just middle names to match are all that's left."  
  
"I insist on Ashton Draco. You can pick out the other two, but Ashton Draco stays."  
  
"Fine, then we'll have Annabelle Lynn, and Amy Marrie."  
  
"Okay Daddy!" Mya said with a smirk that could rival Draco's.  
  
"I like the sound of that, Mama." Draco slowly stood up with the two babies still in his arms, and moved to sot next to Mya. They sat there in a comfortable silence, look at the three new lives they had created together just nine months ago. As Draco thought of his children's futures and what they would become; Mya looked over at Draco and thought back to how this had all started... how they had gone from enemies to friends and eventually lovers... 


	2. When Gray eyes meet Amber

Chapter One Gray Meets Amber  
  
There was one week left till the Golden Trio would begin their last year at Hogwarts. As Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny went shopping for their up coming school year, they talked about all of the things that had happened in the last few years. Having gone every place else, there was only one store left that they needed to visit...  
  
"Next stop... Flourish & Bolts! Hermione squealed like a young child who had just been given his favorite piece of candy. The others just looked at each other and shook their heads in disbelief, as if it was impossible for anyone to get this excited about a bookstore.  
  
"What do you guys say, time restraint?" Ginny asked Ron and Harry, ignoring Hermione (who was already in her own little world).  
  
"Most definitely!" Harry said without the slightest bit of hesitation.  
  
"Absolutely." Ron seconded.  
  
"How does half an hour sound?" Ginny asked noticing for the first time that Hermione had entered back to earth from her the world of her own.  
  
"Sounds good to me, how about you Ron?" Harry replied, running his hand through his messy black hair.  
  
"Half an hour is good for me." Ron answered.  
  
"Well not me! Come on you guys, a half-hour? That's just enough time to get our school books!" Hermione whined in a fashion unlike herself.  
  
"And your point is...?" Ginny questioned waving her hand as if to indicate that Hermione should continue her tirade.  
  
She just huffed and stormed into the bookstore not really caring if they followed or not at this point in time.  
  
"Crazy that one, I'm tellin ya!" Ron said just loud enough for only Harry to hear. "Mate, You've been sayin' that since our first year. I really don't think she's going to be changing any time soon." Harry spoke with the same tone.  
  
"You know Harry, I think you may have a point there."  
  
"No you think?" Harry asked stupidly walking into the store, holding the door open for Ginny.  
  
Hermione walked to the last row of books, not really looking for anything special. Realizing that she was in the prophecies section, Hermione slowed her pace and leisurely looked at the titles of knowledge. Stopping at the ones that caught her attention; picking them up and reading the first few pages to see if they were worth the money. Well I guess that I'll take these two for now and order more from Hogwarts. Hermione thought taking Dark Prophecies and Prophecies yet to come true.  
  
Walking to the front of the room, where she was sure Ron, Harry and Ginny were getting their own books. Spotting them in the Defense Against the Dark Arts section, gathering the books they needed and a few that might come in handy, having learned for the years that have passed. Hermione walked up to them, holding her two books close to her chest and picking up her copy of the required Defense Against the Dark Arts book along the way. Silence being her most lethal weapon; she walked up to Ron, tapped him on his shoulder and whispered "Gotchya!" into his ear, resulting in a high pitched girl like squeal.  
  
Harry and Ginny whipped around startled, Harry with his wand out and in dual position. Once they had realized who it was they started laughing remembering the game they had began to play in their sixth year, "Gotchya!"  
  
Once Ron had calmed down and realized who it was (which took all of 1.5 seconds), he groaned inwardly, "Come on Monie, don't you think that game is getting just a little bit old?"  
  
"What game Ronniekins? I didn't know we were playing a game!" Hermione said with the face of an angel and the voice of innocence.  
"Don't call me Ronniekins! You know how I hate that name --" "Oh Ronniekins! Come 'ere you poor over grown baby." Came a cold drawl from behind the group. "Shove it Malfoy!" Ron said through clenched teeth, his face turning as red as his hair if not more so. "I would, but I don't go out of species." "Oh! That's right! I forgot to tell you all! Malfoy's a Ferret!" Hermione said while she turned around to face the Slytherin King eye to eye. "Well it looks like the mudblood bitch has gotten a tongue of her own over the summer." Malfoy replied with as much ice as he could gather into his voice. Turning his cold gray eyes onto warm amber ones, instantly searching deep into his soul melting his icy cold heart. "What are you jealous Ferret Boy?" "Why should I be jealous of you, mudblood?" Without waiting for a response Draco turned on his heal and left the book store; stopping only to leave a sack of gallons on the cashiers desk with a piece of parchment with directions on it. 


	3. I don't LOVE HIM!

Chapter Two ...Why did you call him Draco...  
  
Hermione and Ginny were in their room back at the Burrow, Ginny was sitting on her bed flipping through the latest copy of Teen Witch Weekly, listening to Hermione rant and rave about the "nerve of Mr. High-And-Mighty-I-Have-A- Stick-Shoved-Up-My-Ass Malfoy."  
  
"I mean who gave him the right to make everyone feel like shit, just because they don't have the same lineage as he. I may not be perfect, but I'm closer to it then he'll ever be! Well guess what Mr. My-Hair-Is-Gelled- Back-So-Much-It's-Begginning-to-Seep-Into-My-Brain-Cells-Killing-The-Few- That-I-Have, you can't get to me! And don't come crying to me when you're hit with a hard dose of reality!"  
  
"Go Hermione! ...So, tell me, How long have you liked Malfoy?" Ginny calmly asked, as if she was asking what today's weather would be like.  
  
"How long have I what?" spoke Hermione with a slightly disturbing calm voice after ranting on for the past hour about Malfoy.  
  
If Ginny had noticed Hermione's tone she didn't pay attention to it. "How long have you liked Malfoy?" Ginny asked slowly as if talking to a small child.  
  
"What do you mean 'How long have you liked Malfoy?' I don't like Draco, I would never like him in a million years!"  
  
"Really? Then why did you just call him Draco?"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"You did."  
  
"No, I couldn't have! That's impossible! I mean why would I call him Draco?"  
  
"I don't know, but call this a crazy idea, it is his given name."  
  
"I know that but, I've never called Malfoy, Draco before. Why should I? He doesn't deserve to be called by his given name!" Hermione started crossing her arms over her chest. "Just like you don't deserve to be called mudblood?" Ginny softly questioned.  
  
"No one deserves to be called that!"  
  
"Well no one deserves to be called Malfoy either... it's just as much of an insult." Ginny argued matter of factly.  
  
"What side are you on, Ginny? Draco's or mine!"  
  
Deciding not to mention that she had just called him Draco again, Ginny just answered the question with one word, "Both." She turned the lights off and climbed into bed, ending all conversations for the night and leaving everything on hold till the morning.  
  
When Hermione woke-up the next morning, she realized that maybe Ginny had a point; maybe she did like Draco. But how could she? He had been a jerk to her ever since her first train rides to Hogwarts; he was one of her best friends archenemies. Why do theses things always happen to me? As if I don't have enough to worry about, I mean first I watch my Mother die, then my father kicks me out of the only place I have ever called home, simply because he doesn't like magic. And to make matters worse, I fall in love with my archenemy! WAIT! "When did like turn to love?"  
  
"So you do love him!" exclaimed a sleepy Ginny.  
  
"What do you mean? I love him? I don't love him!" 


End file.
